


i could smile as much as i wish to (show us where hearts want to belong)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Backstory, Burlesque, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Jacky has a family situation she needs to take care of, Bridgette gets worried about her routine being broken up, Rose likes organizing things and learns a little more about Bridgette.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	i could smile as much as i wish to (show us where hearts want to belong)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I don't want to alarm you but
> 
> More girls, because you know. Pretty.

Jacky reaches over and touches her hand during dinner. Bridgette looks up because usually Jacky is shoveling her food away it is Monday night which means it is Jacky’s favorite vegetarian ratatouille. Not that Bridgette is convinced it isn’t another way to help her keep her schedule, but she was willing to make Monday a pasta night, but Jacky had insisted. Sometimes Bridgette wonders if growing up in a monotonous household like hers wasn’t the stable blessing she thought it to be.

Either way, Jacky wants her attention, so she puts her fork down and glances at her.

“I want to talk to you about my sister,” Jacky says seriously.

Bridgette feels butterflies in her stomach, “what’s happened?”

“Nothing, yet at least. Julie just needs to go to some appointments, they found something weird in her blood so they’re sending her to like eight specialists, I guess. Anyway, Mum can’t afford the time off and they need a driver.”

Jacky doesn’t have that reedy tone in her voice that says she is truly worried. If Jacky isn’t panicking, then Bridgette doesn’t either but that means her week is going to be weird and she has an important meeting on Friday.

“I know,” Jacky says and Bridgette blinks.

“Why don’t we ask Rose and Freddie if they’ll come over for dinner in my place?”

Three people to feed is less awkward than making too much, “I’d like that. How long are you going to be gone?”

“A week probably? Don’t worry I ordered the guest passes for this weekend if I’m not back by Saturday, I know you were excited about that Cambrian explosion exhibit.”

“Thank you.”

“Gotta look out for my girl,” Jacky grins, “besides, once I come back you can take care of me.”

“You leave soon I take it?”

“Tomorrow, leaving after my last class. Sorry, baby, I know this is sudden, but I just got the call this morning.”

“It can’t be helped.”

“Let’s finish dinner, and then we can face time Rose and Freddie and ask them?”

“That sounds like a plan.”

* * *

What had been suggested as coming over for dinner to keep Bridgette company quickly turned into “we’ll stay until you get back.” Which should have worried her, but Jacky set up the guest room before she started to pack while Bridgette planned the meals for the week trying to avoid Freddie’s strong dislike of anything potato and Rose’s egg allergy (and her not-diet diet).

Bridgette doesn’t have classes on Tuesday, and she ended up canceling her office hours for the day so she can make sure that Jacky has everything and to see her girlfriend off before she leaves. Not that her being here explains why Rose is _skipping_ her lecture to dig through old boxes in their closet.

Well, Bridgette had accidentally knocked them over and the contents spilled out while reorganizing the closet by colors and she had been talking to Rose who was mid-breakdown about a test retake, but apparently sorting things helps calm her down and Bridgette understands that a lot.

So, there is an explanation about why Rose is sorting through boxes while not in lecture. But it doesn’t really, Bridgette has too many questions left.

“I didn’t know you danced,” Rose says.

Bridgette turns away from where she is rerolling Jacky’s clothing to see Rose holding up a pair of ballet slippers. They’re worn, the bottom properly scuffed, and the toe is broken down.

“Well,” Bridgette tosses her hair over her shoulder, “my mum said that I should do something ladylike. So, she put me in ballet when I was six or so.”

“Why did you stop?” Rose is treating the slippers with respect as she lays them back down into the box.

“I was sent to finishing school, mostly. But I didn’t have a career in it, my ankles weren’t going to last – too weak and well I’m tall.”

“That you are,” Rose closes the lid on the box, “did you get injured?”

“I did, a pretty bad sprain, I did an arabesque and my ankle went, so I figured best to call it quits then. Ballet wasn’t much for me,” Bridgette sends a grin, “too rock and roll.”

Rose, predictably squawks, “excuse me?”

Bridgette laughs moving to sit on the floor next to Rose, “you make it rock and roll, but it’s too much about the rules.”

“I’ve got a personal question,” Rose blurts.

“Okay?”

“Why finishing school?”

“Bit of a traditional family. It was ah,” Bridgette taps her lip in thought, “well I was caught with a girl and my parents thought etiquette would change that? Not because of the girl thing… well not completely, but because my parents thought I was liking too many “boy’s” things, sci-fi comics and wanting to wear trousers to a wedding.”

Rose wrinkles her nose, “I’m sorry, Birdie.”

“It’s okay. Doing well at finishing school made my parents happy enough, and if I wear a skirt once turning my visits they don’t say much.”

“And what about Jacky?”

Bridgette tosses her hair back over her shoulder, “they’ve grown to like her, Dad figured that after three years of bringing her around to Christmas that no matter how hard he tries to pretend, I am the way I am.”

Rose moves so that she is in front of Bridgette. Her red glasses are askew on her nose, “well I like you the way that you are.”

Bridgette flushes, it was a touch too serious and she doesn’t know what to do with that, “careful. Freddie might here.”

“She likes you the way you are too. So does Jacky,” Rose reaches up to straighten her glasses, “I don’t want to alarm you, but I think Jacky _really_ likes you the way that you are.”

Bridgette laughs, “think I have a chance then?”

“Undoubtedly.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
